


A Cute Sigma Book Full of One Shots

by SquishyPachi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyPachi/pseuds/SquishyPachi
Summary: This book contains one shots or short series of Sigma x Reader's. You can request some, that would be appreciated, but I don't know how this site works. Sorry if the writing is bad, I haven't wrote a book in a while. Thanks for reading though!





	1. A pleasant morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cute sigma x reader, so here it goes. I haven't wrote an x reader in a while, so sorry if it is bad :(

It was a quiet morning, normal even. Things were floating around your home you shared with your significant other, Siebren. He was sound asleep, but was sweating and twitching, this is when you woke up. He was twitching uncontrollably, you smiled softly and straddled him. You cup his face with your soft, delicate hands and he immediately woke up, panting. 

"Good morning sweetheart" You say with a tired voice. He calms down and puts his large hands on your waist, giving you a small smile. "Good morning love..." He responded. 

"Did I wake you?" He asked, now worried. You chuckled, shaking your head. "No" You give him a small kiss of reassurance and he immediately relaxes.

Eventually you two get up and get ready for the day. "Hey honeybun, I have a meeting today at the college" You said from the kitchen, pulling out a hologram and reading over some notes for your meeting.

Siebren sighed, floating behind you and wrapping his arms around you and burying his face into your neck "I am going to miss you" He whispered. You chuckle, putting your hands on top of his. You hummed, relaxing into his embrace, wishing you could do this all day with no worries. 

"I have to go, its important. The students are coming back from summer and I need to get my work in place so they can study properly. You also have to go into the lab today to continue your studies" Emphasizing on the 'your'. 

He grumbled "I know, but I wish we could just stay in bed, relax and enjoy ourselves..."

This went on for a while, but you pushed yourself away from him and got ready for work and soon leaving to attend a meeting. Siebren had to go into work as well, but his job made him stay past 12 am, which meant you couldn't see him until the next morning, but thats how your lives went for a good while.

After he finished work that day, he was beyond stressed. He had a melody in his head that he couldn't forget. You were still awake so you immediately noticed his tense features. You brought him to bed and straddled him once again. You made him undress himself, not all the way, but enough to be comfortable, and you cupped his cheeks, giving him a gentle smile and humming a tune from your childhood. This calmed him down just a bit, but it wasn't enough. You continued humming, but brought your face closer to his and gave him little kisses. He eventually calmed down and you two shared a passionate kiss. This was your life, and you were okay with it.


	2. Floating Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Siebren have a family of floating children. He wasn't happy but you made him see the positives rather than the negatives.

It was a long day at work for Siebren. All of this co-workers bombarded him with questions and comments and he took them nicely but it created a snowball of stress for him. He wished that he could lock his door and receive emails rather than a line of people at his door. He clocked out early and went home, driving through insane traffic, which he was used to at this point. 

As he arrived home, he was greeted with his floating children, which caused more stress for him. His wife, (y/n), was in the kitchen feeding their youngest baby, John, who was strapped down to a bolted down baby feeder. He kept giggling as he was fed, making a mess. The two other kids were floating around the living room, leaving mud prints all over the ceiling. Siebren sighed, putting down his suitcase and hanging his coat up by the door. 

“Hello sweetheart, bad day of work?” (Y/n) called from the kitchen. Siebren hummed, walking over to her and kissed her cheek. He nodded and she frowned. 

After a couple of hours of floating children and babbles from the baby, they were all asleep, strapped to their beds. Siebren and (Y/n) laid in their own bed and (Y/n) placed her head on his chest and drew little pictures with her finger on his chest. He looked at her hand and smiled “I love you” he broke the comfortable silence. 

“I love you too” (Y/n) responded, looking up at him and kissing him. They both soon fell asleep, not a single peep from the children that night. 

Life was perfect.


End file.
